Mistletoe
by Iceyicecream
Summary: Misaki and Usui end up spending time together on Christmas Eve when when they look up a mistletoe is hanging above them!  Read to find out more!


**Mistletoe**

**By: Iceyicecream**

**One Shot**

**Dedicated to Sapphire134 for the great idea :)**

Today was Christmas Eve and everyone was celebrating with their families and friends, though the next day they would celebrate even more. Usui had gone over to Misaki's house to spend time with his girlfriend. But as usually, he had done it without telling Misaki as a 'surprise'.

**(This morning)**

Misaki had just woken up and she was dressed in a loose shirt and some shorts and was about to go to the bathroom to do her business when the door bell rang. She had gone down stairs and opened the door to find Usui in front of her wearing a pair of blue jeans an a shirt with a picture of Santa Claus on it. "Merry Christmas Misa-Chan~." He said while smiling at her.

Misaki's jaw dropped. "You do know what time it is right?" She asked.

Usui looked at his watch. "Seven?" He said.

"You do know that we're not really early birds right?"  
>Usui chuckled I can see that by the way you are dressed right now."<br>Misaki gasped and forgot…she was just a shirt and not a bra. Her face turned beat red. "What did you want anyways?" She asked while fidgeting.

"Well I met your mom yesterday while walking and she asked me if I wanted to come over for Christmas Eve to celebrate and I said sure…she told me to come at seven."  
>Misaki slapped her forehead. "Are you sure she didn't mean seven p.m.?"<p>

It was silent. "Opps?" Usui said with an awkward smile.

Misaki sighed, "You baka! Go out and do something then until then."

Usui smiled, "Then can we do something together?" He asked.

Misaki looked at him and he gave her the puppy eyes. She sighed in defeat. "Alright, alright just let me get ready alright?"  
>He nodded his head happily and let her close the door on him. Misaki sighed and began getting ready for the long day.<p>

**(Currently)  
><strong>Misaki was wearing a pair of jeans that hugged her legs nicely and a wool sweater that her mother had knitted for her. "Where are we going?" Misaki asked as she rubbed her hands together.

Usui put a finger to his lips and winked. "It's a secret."  
>Misaki blushed and put her head down he couldn't see her blush but, he saw it none the less. After a few minutes of walking around Misaki finally realized where they were going. "We're going to your house?"<br>Usui smiled. "Something wrong with that?"  
>Misaki turned red. "It's just um…I thought we'd be some where with you know…other people?"<br>Usui smiled. "Why? You don't want to be alone with me?"

Misaki shook her head. "It's just um…um…I …I can't…"  
>Misaki put her head down. Usui chuckled. "But I want to spend time with you…<strong>alone<strong>."  
>Misaki gasped while Usui chuckled and took Misaki's hand and walked to his apartment.<p>

**(A Few Minutes Later)**

Usui unlocked the door and lead Misaki inside but, before Misaki could go any further, Usui pecked her on the cheek. She gasped. "Wha…wha…what was that for?" She squeaked as she backed away from him.

Usui pointed to the mistletoe above the entrance to the apartment. "Didn't you hear what you do when you and someone else are under a mistletoe?"  
>Misaki nodded her head slowly. "Whatever!" She said with a scarlet color on her cheeks, "I'm starved! I didn't get to eat breakfast cause of you!"<p>

Usui made a sad puppy dog look. Misaki put her hands defensively over her. "I'm sorry! I'll make something for both of us…um…I guess as a thanks for the presents you brought." Misaki said while scratching her head nervously.

Usui smiled. "Are you sure? I'll help you if you want?"  
>"No, no I can at least make you something to eat for all that you've done for me."<br>Misaki ran to the kitchen to see it clean and sparkly. She sighed and tide the apron around her waist. "I'll make pancakes." She said while getting out the flour, eggs, milk, and other things needed.

A few minutes had pasted and Usui was sitting on the couch watching TV. waiting for breakfast from his lovely girlfriend. "AH!" Misaki screamed.

Usui got up and ran to the kitchen. "What's wrong?" He yelled as he ran in but only to slip on some batter that was on the floor and land on his back.

"Ouch." Misaki said under Usui.

Usui got up and tried helping Misaki up. Her face had flour and her hair was white. There was batter all over the room and the apron. Misaki had managed to break a new record of messing up a kitchen. Usui sighed and grabbed a sponge and started cleaning up the mess. "I'm sorry." Misaki said as she cleaned the floor, "I…I really wanted to make something good for you."  
>Usui smiled and grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. "It's alright, at least you're not hurt." He said, "We'll make something together okay?"<br>Misaki nodded her head sadly. Usui frowned. "Don't be sad! Look we can still use the batter you made for pancakes!"

Misaki happily smiled. Usui eyes widened and he started to blush. "Are you blushing?" Misaki asked as she leaned closer to him.

Usui stood up and went to the stove. "Hey! Don't try hiding it you sneaky mister!" Misaki said as she pulled him to turn around. Usui turned but in the process, Misaki slipped on the sponge she had left on the floor and pulled Usui down with her. They crashed and were placed into an awkward position. Misaki was laying flat on the floor and Usui's face was just a few centimeters away from hers. His body was barely skimming against each other if it wasn't for his arms holding him up. Usui stared into her eyes while Misaki nervously looked around his face. Usui leaned closer and Misaki closed her eyes. A few seconds had past and Usui broke the kiss. Misaki was finally getting the hang of it when he stopped. "I'm sorry, it must have been uncomfortable." He said as he picked her up.

Misaki shook her head. "I liked it." She whispered.

Usui turned around with a startled look. Misaki turned around to go to the living room when Usui followed her and sat beside her. She clicked on the TV and watched whatever it turned on to. "Misa-Chan~" Usui said.

Misaki turned and Usui kissed her. Thus, starting their make out session that lasted a few minutes before they were both left panting. "Wow." Usui said, "I thought I had to put more mistletoes up to get to kiss you."  
>"Shut up Baka." Misaki said while turning away<p> 


End file.
